1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of inducing general anesthesia, profound sedation and/or analgesia. The invention also provides a method for the reversal of anesthesia, sedation and/or analgesia.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, general anesthesia has been induced by the administration of well known anesthetic drugs intravenously or by inhalation. These routes of administration provide for the effective and controlled delivery of anesthesia for diverse and varied medical procedures.
Certain lung conditions and vascular conditions particularly in elderly and debilitated patients make it difficult to administer and control inhalation or intravenous anesthesia. In addition, conditions in hyperbaric chambers, submarines, extraterrestrial vehicles, combat zones or at the scene of an accident may render the use of traditional methods of providing anesthesia, sedation or analgesia impractical. For these reasons it is desirable to have available another route of administration by which anesthesia, sedation or analgesia may be provided.